Different Strokes for Vampiric Folks
by AllaroundFanatic
Summary: Yakko has been a vampire for a little over a month, and wouldn't you know it, there seems to be another bloodsucker getting involved. But there's something different about this one... (Sort-of non-canon sequel to Vampiric Desire. Crossover with Sonic OCs)
1. New Fox in Town

**This and the next chapter are going to be slight rewrites since I felt that I didn't introduce Luna's character as properly as I wanted. I say 'slight rewrite' because the beginning and ending will remain the same. The encounter, however, will be mostly different.**

**How appropriate that I finish the rewrites around Halloween. Sweet. :D**

**First, let me briefly recount the disclaimers:**

**1\. My characters are from the Sonic universe.**

**2\. Although this is technically a crossover, I will not list it as such on this site. I see it moreso as an Animaniacs fic if anything.**

**3\. This story is pretty much non-canon to either side. There might be a few things that admittedly don't make a lot of sense (especially if you think about it), so suspend your disbelief a little bit.**

**And with all that outta the way, let's start!**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Animaniacs does not belong to me; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment. (But **_**my**_** characters do belong to me! ;) **

_10 minutes ago_

_Scratchy sat wearily (and wet) at his desk as the Warners sat on the couch, doubled over in laughter at their latest trick. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to tame the incoming headache caused by his current charges. He knew he shouldn't question working with toons, especially after how long he's done it, but he just had to wonder: how do you even manage to fit an entire aquarium in a closet?!_

_As his incoming headache began to ebb, Plotz's voice rang from the intercom. "Scratchansniff! Are the Warners with you right now?"_

_The shrink took a moment to recollect before responding. He pressed the button. "Yes, sir. We are in the middle of a session."_

"_Well, unfortunately, that session will most likely have to wait."_

"_He says that as if they ever worked," the eldest Warner snarked. His siblings snickered._

"_I heard that!" Yakko just grinned smugly. "I'd wipe that smile off of your face, Warner, because this news concerns me as much as it does you._

"_A vampire has been spotted among the studio grounds."_

_Each of the siblings had a different reaction._

_Yakko did indeed wipe the grin from his face and replaced it with a serious scowl._

_Wakko also grew apprehensive, but didn't give the hard glare like his brother. In fact, he looked more curious than angry._

_But nothing could compare to Dot's reaction. Her pale face (as if it could get any whiter) was anything but a pure look of terror that no amount of acting lessons could replicate._

"_Fortunately, Ralph was actually able to do his job and subjugated it with a toon-proof cuff. However, it is still not caught. It is likely that it is wandering around the lot as we speak." Dot couldn't help but shiver at that._

"_I have already advised a majority of the staff to be on high alert. This includes you, Scratchansniff. Warners, I suggest you three stay near your tower until the vampire has been apprehended."_

_Dot momentarily shook off her fear to dramatically lift her hand to her head. "Oh my, the world _must_ be ending!" She thumbed over to the intercom. "For once, I agree with him."_

"_Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute," Yakko interrupted. "I dunno about you, but I'm not one to stay cooped up in one place for long just because of one schmuck." He crossed his arms._

_Wakko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, plus it's Halloween! How're we gonna miss that?"_

_Scratchy shook his head. "I must agree with Mr. Plotz. Nobody wants a repeat of the night you were turned, Yakko."_

"_And it's _not_ gonna happen," the eldest refuted, his voice dripping with resolve. "We all remember what happened that night, but we didn't expect it. But this time we _do_ know, and we can plan something ahead of time." He then looked down at his hands. "Not to mention I'm a vampire now. If push comes to shove, I might have a better chance going against it." He looked back at the shrink. "Scratchy, I really appreciate the concern, but we can fight back against that vamp, so don't you worry. We'll be fine."_

_Wakko and Dot looked at their brother in slight awe. They had never heard him say anything with such conviction; they didn't think they had any other choice _but _to believe him. Dot was still terrified at the idea of even facing another vampire, but she felt so much more at ease with her brothers' presence._

"_Suit yourself," Plotz curtly responded. "Scratchansniff, this session is to be cut short. Warners, you can be on your way now."_

_After a glance at each other, they all came to a silent agreement. They hopped off of the couch and made their way to the door. "See ya, Scratchy!" Yakko called out, waving at the shrink._

_He waved back. "Stay safe, kidzes."_

Yakko and Dot now stood outside the psychiatric building, waiting for Wakko after he promptly zipped off to the studio restroom to take care of his little 'potty emergency'. Normally, they would be on their way back to the tower and just wait for their brother to come back without a care in the world; it wasn't like Wakko's potty emergencies were uncommon. But a vampire was on the loose now; neither of them could afford the risk. Luckily, the nearest restroom wasn't that far away, but they were going to stick as close together as possible at all times until the bloodsucker was caught.

The youngest Warner continued to fold her arms and tap her foot restlessly. "Can Wakko hurry up already?" she groaned. "I don't wanna be out here when that vampire strikes.." She then gasped. "What if it's the same one that bit you? What if it came back to finish the job or something?!"

"Don't worry, sis," Yakko drawled, wrapping an arm around her. "We're not gonna let that vamp get one over us again. Besides, Plotz said that it was weakened anyway. I doubt that it'll have enough strength to take all three of us down. Heck, it may not even be able to take on just _one_ of us."

She gave a heavy sigh. "I hope so," she muttered.

"I'm done!" Wakko's voice rang. His siblings saw him zip from around the corner and stop right from of them, happily giving a salute.

"Okay, good, now let's get out of here," Dot said hurriedly, lightly sprinting in front of her brothers.

As they began to walk, Wakko felt a devious thought creep into his mind. He smirked. "I keep tellin' ya, sis, you're a vampire magnet."

"Shut _up_, Wakko."

Before he could even start his next sentence, a small figure greeted him by landing smack dab in the face, eliciting a cry of surprise from him. Yakko and Dot immediately came to his side. As his vision refocused, he saw that the perpetrator was a white dove, which was now perching on his nose.

"_Oh! Sorry!"_ It was a high-pitched, female voice; a young one at that. Wakko looked around for its owner, becoming confused when he saw no one but his siblings and the dove. Was the voice coming from inside his head? He inwardly rolled his eyes; he knew he was zany, but he wasn't a straight-up lunatic.

"Did you hear something?" He asked his siblings. They both shook their heads. "Huh. I swear I heard something. It sounded like a girl."

"_Uh, yeah, that was me!"_

Now both Yakko and Dot jolted and they looked around for the source of the voice along with their brother. Again, they found no one until they turned their attention to the dove. "Uh, is the bird talking to us?" The Warner sister questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Without opening its mouth?" Yakko finished.

"_Yep!"_ It chirped. _"It's telepathy. I'm not that strong at it, though, so I'll just make this easier for myself." _It then lightly hovered off of the middle Warner's nose and landed on the ground (after slipping up on its talons).

The dove glowed white and shifted into an entirely different form. As the glow subsided, it revealed a small, non-anthropomorphic fox with five digits on its front paws and three on its back ones. It had mostly yellow fur and brown eyes, and the only other color that decorated its body was white, which covered its muzzle, the fur on its chest, the insides of its ears, and the tip of its tail. It definitely looked female, judging from the long eyelashes and pink ribbon tied around its tail. Not to mention the longer fur growing from the back of her head; it almost looked like a makeshift "mane".

She cleared her throat. "Sorry I crashed into you." Her voice came out a tiny bit scratchier than before. "Still need to work on flying."

"Ahh, so you're a shapeshifter, are ya?" Yakko commented, looking over her form.

The fox beamed. "Yep! I'm actually a fox!" She pranced around for a bit. "Buuuuuuuuut this isn't exactly my normal form."

She then got a good look at her audience. _They look weird. I've never seen anybody like them._ Her head tilted in confusion. "No offense, but, uh, what are _you_?"

The siblings all smirked at each other; they _loved_ this routine. "Beats us," Yakko shrugged. "We could be dogs."

"Or cats," Dot continued.

"Or rabbits," Wakko chimed.

"Maybe even a mix!" their older brother continued. "But what we _do_ know is that we're toons!"

"'Toons'?" the young vixen asked, still confused.

"Yep, as in 'cartoon'. We were drawn on a piece of paper and we came to life!"

Wakko smiled. "Yep. We even had our own show back in the '90s."

"And right now, we're in the process of filming a reboot for it," Yakko added. "But as for _who_ we are…"

"We're the Warner brothers!" he and Wakko announced.

Dot promptly followed with a curtsy. "_And_ the Warner sister."

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And my name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," the youngest declared. The fox gave her a raised eyebrow in response. "But you can call me Dot." She then narrowed her eyes. "Call me Dottie and ya die."

The small fox giggled at that. "I'm Vixie." Her face then shifted to that of concern. "But I was wondering if you could help me…" She fell on a dead end on her words as she looked over them again. "Oh… wait… You guys are part of the studio, aren't you…?" She said, slowly.

"Technically, I guess." Wakko said.

Dot grinned. "But don't worry if you're worried about getting in trouble."

"We may be a part of the studio, but we don't exactly abide by the rules," Yakko also grinned. "So what's the deal, kid?"

Vixie sighed. "Okay." She surreptitiously glanced around the area before turning back to the Warners. "I'm looking for my aunt," she began. Her voice became lower and quieter, causing the two younger siblings to lean closer to hear her; of course, with Yakko's heightened senses, he didn't have to do so. "Me, her, and our dad were on a tour around here and she wandered off to find a bathroom. She didn't come back for a while, so I tried to find her on my own, but I can't."

"So what's the worry here?" The eldest Warner shrugged nonchalantly. "It just sounds like she got lost."

"I.. think she may be wanted by the studio. I even saw a poster."

Wanted? The siblings looked at each other in confusion. Nobody was ever _wanted_ by Warner Bros. in that sense. Not unless she was talking about that vampire that Plotz had just warned about—They all froze. _Oh, no.._

"Uh, is your aunt, by any chance, a.. vampire?"

She looked at him slightly wide-eyed, as if she was caught in an act. "Yes," was the slow response.

The Warners exchanged worried glances with each other. The young fox became slightly indignant at their expressions. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Yakko shook his head fervently and raised his hands calmly. "No, no, there's nothing inherently wrong with her being a vamp. It's just…"

"We've had a bad run-in with a vampire before," his younger brother finished.

"Well, I know she wouldn't do anything that warrants being wanted like a criminal!" She paused, as if she was contemplating something. "Okay, lemme rephrase that: I know she wouldn't just attack or hurt someone out of nowhere! I promise, she's not a bad person." She sighed. "Can you just please help me find her?"

Again, the Warners exchanged glances, all having conflicting feelings. After a moment, the eldest Warner turned to the young vixen. "If you don't mind, I think we should discuss this in a sibling meeting."

She nodded. Yakko turned back to his siblings and crouched down in a football-style huddle, with them following suit. "Nope," Dot immediately whispered. "Nope, nope, absolutely _nope_!"

"Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking, Dot—"

"Well, _duh_! Why are we even considering this?! It's a _vampire_! And I bet it's the same one from before."

"But that was a bat," Wakko mentioned in a confused tone. "If she's her aunt, then wouldn't she be a fox?"

"Wakko, that girl is a shapeshifter. Her aunt could be one too!"

"Look, if she's tellin' the truth, then we won't have much to worry about," Yakko reasoned. He sighed. "But if she isn't.. Well, then we might be in for a fight. But as long as we're together, we can overpower it and send it packing outta here."

"_Her_," his brother corrected.

"Right," the eldest drawled, slightly rolling his eyes amusedly.

"Plus, she sounded really worried," Wakko added. "We should at least try to help her feel better."

The youngest Warner sighed exasperatedly. "Am I actually being outnumbered here?" Her brothers nodded. She sighed again. "Fine, let's get this over with."

The siblings split out from the huddle and assembled themselves in a line. "Alright, kid, we've decided," the eldest spoke. "We'll help ya find her."

Vixie smiled gratefully as she hopped up and down excitedly. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I swear you won't regret it!" Her smile dropped as she looked around her surroundings. "Now if only I knew where to start looking.."

"Where was the last place you guys were at?" The middle Warner asked.

"Uhh, I think the last thing the tour took us to was a movie set?"

"Okay, I guess that's something we could check fir—" However, the oldest sibling was interrupted by a sound picked up by his sensitive ears. He turned his head to the sound and caught a figure in the corner of his eye. He couldn't get a definite look at it, but he could swear that the tail looked Warner-like. _Very _Warner-like. It appeared to scamper off in the direction of an unused set.

He pointed in its direction. "Welp, think I just saw something run off over there." _How convenient._ He added silently.

"It could be my auntie!" Vixie gasped. She began to run in the direction that the Warner indicated. "C'mon, let's go!"

Wakko stepped forward to run after her, but he was held back by his older brother's wary hand. Yakko looked at him and their sister with a stern expression, silently saying _"Don't do anything reckless,"_ before jogging after the fox, his siblings following close behind.

After a couple of twists and turns, they found Vixie standing at an unused soundstage. "I think I saw something run in here!" She was about to walk inside until Yakko whispered out to her. "Hey, hey, wait a sec. Don't be so hasty, foxy. Ya never know could be lurking around."

"Oh. Right," she sheepishly whispered back.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all gave one final look at each other. They all walked cautiously into the soundstage. The siblings were huddled together, with Yakko at the front. He gestured the others to look at him, and he put his finger to his lips.

He then raised his hand up to his ear as it perked attentively, listening for anything that could give away the presence of another being. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds.

Until he heard heavy breathing.

His eyes slightly widened and he traded a concerned glance at his siblings and the young fox. They all got the message: something else was here.

After a seemingly long silence, Yakko began to drift towards the direction of the breathing, the others following suit. The breathing got louder and louder. The oldest sibling briefly motioned his younger peer to get behind him, just in case this being was not the one that she was looking for. They all braced for anything that could spring at them.

However, none of them could probably be prepared for the sight that beheld them.

Another Wakko was right in front of them. It was facing away from them so they couldn't see its face, but everything looked like an exact copy. The only thing that was off was the metal cuff around the copy's right leg.

The trio stiffened. There was no doubt about it. This was their vampire.

It was hunched up, its feet resting on the floor; coupled with the heavy breathing, it seemed as if it was exhausted. However, it felt another presence from behind and, with a strangled gasp, quickly whirled around in a small burst of energy to face them, revealing that its face was also the same as the real Wakko's.

They observed the way it stood. The primal stance of being on all fours, the apprehensive eyes, the grimace on its face.. They figured it was prepared for a fight.

But before anyone could make another move, Vixie walked up to the fake Wakko with a level stare. Upon seeing the young vixen, it gasped and sprinted up to her spot with no hesitation. It nudged its head to her as if going for a nuzzle, but the fox backed away, holding up a paw. She simply sat down to the side and extended her tail to the other 'Wakko' with a look of expectancy.

It glanced at the tail before it turned around slightly, extending its own. Slowly, the two coiled their tails together before the 'Wakko' gave hers a slight squeeze. The Warners continued to look on in confusion.

The fox and the lookalike separated their tails and the former broke into a big smile. _"Auntie!"_ she squealed, leaping forward towards the 'Warner'. It yelped in surprise as it was tackled by the overjoyed kit. She began nuzzling against its muzzle. "I was so worried about you, Ti-ti.."

The other 'Wakko' couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm okay," it—no, _she_—reassured, warmly returning the gesture.

Meanwhile, the Warners jumped at the voice that came out of her mouth. It wasn't her own, but rather an exact replica of Wakko's.

"What happened to you?" the fox asked worriedly.

"I was jus' tryin' to find the bathroom when I hear some big security guard freakin' out for some reason. Next thing I know, he tackles me an' I got this collar on.. my.. leg.."

The copycat drifted off as her eyes wandered behind the fox, seeing the rest of their company. Before she could properly reflect on their appearances, she quickly became preoccupied with something else. Her nose picked up a certain scent, and it seemed to be coming from the girl.

A wide grin spread on her face and she narrowed her eyes devilishly as a tiny growl erupted from her throat. Vixie got off of the 'Warner' who proceeded to stand back up on all fours. "You brought me a meal… I owe ya one, Vix."

At that, the Warners stiffened again. Wakko immediately got into a protective position for Dot and Yakko did the same for both of his siblings.

However, just as she prepared to take a step towards them, Vixie stood in front of her defensively. "Umm, sorry, Luna, but I don' think you can feed yet."

She scowled at her. "Why not?"

"Auntie, they're part of the studio and you're already gettin' wanted posters over here. What do ya think's gonna happen when the studio finds out that you fed on one of them?"

"And that goes for anyone on this lot," Yakko quickly added.

The lookalike's glare softened slightly as she glanced elsewhere. As she did, she noticed something to her liking: there were no cameras anywhere in the vicinity.

The hardened look and the wild grin returned to her features as she turned back to everyone else. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged, slowly transitioning to standing on two feet. "We'll see about that.."

Without a second to spare, the fake Warner's black eyes glowed a bright blue and she put her hands together. A large blue flame formed in them and she shot it at the boys. Caught off guard, they were subjected to a burning sensation and they yelled in pain.

"Guys!" Dot squeaked. However, before she could make her next move, the fake Warner pounced and pinned her down to the ground in a flash. Her heart skipped a beat when her vision was filled with the blazing blue eyes of their attacker.

"Hi there," the copycat purred. "Sorry I had to do that, but I am so hungry.. and you smell so good.." She opened her maw wide and stuck out her tongue, giving a drawn-out lick to her neck.

Flinching from the wet tongue and angry from seeing her brothers attacked, Dot furiously squirmed in the predator's grasp and inwardly smiled when her captor's expression turned to that of annoyance.

"Don't struggle!" she hissed. "It'll be a lot worse for y—"

Unfortunately for her, she was interrupted by her own yelp as a mallet hit her side and she was sent a few feet away from her victim. When she landed, the toons were surprised to see a purple aura wash over her from head to toe.

As it did, the Wakko appearance that she had taken disappeared and a fox similar to Vixie in shape took its place. However, she was slightly larger in size, and where Vixie had yellow fur, she had black fur and she had a red ribbon on her tail instead of pink. The metal cuff was still visible around her right leg and there was also something white on her sides.

The vampire got to her paws and looked up, revealing both eyes that had slit pupils and glowed the same blue from before and a dark crescent moon-shaped mark on the left side of her muzzle. She saw her would-be food now back on her feet, hugging her blue-clad brother, who held the wooden weapon in his hand. Her other brother huddled his siblings together protectively and both of her brothers had fierce glares directed at her.

Arching her back, the things on her sides extended, revealing them to be a pair of rather large, white bat-like wings, and unsheathed white claws on all four paws. She released an angry snarl and rushed to the Warners to attack before she was yet again halted by her niece standing in her way, causing her to stop in her tracks. The vampire eyed her testingly and let out a low warning growl.

The younger vixen looked at her pleadingly. "Auntie, please! You can't fight them! You'll burn out if you keep doing this."

Again, her glare softened, but it eventually turned into a tired stare. Her niece was right; her tense stance was slowly crumbling and she could feel that burst of energy fading fast.

"Please…"

A moment of silence passed before she gave a conceding sigh and sat down in surrender, retracting her claws and the glow from her eyes gone, showing a normal blue and normal pupils. Despite herself, she instantly became more at ease when Vixie sat beside her and rubbed her cheek against hers. "Save your energy, okay?" she said. The older vixen only responded with an exasperated huff.

Seeing the ravenous creature of the night pacified for the time being, the Warners likewise lessened their tense postures just a bit. "Way to make a first impression, foxy," Yakko dryly remarked.

The tired glare returned to the black fox's features, while the golden fox merely smiled apologetically. "She really is a nice person, I promise," she appealed before turning back to her aunt. "Are you gonna apologize, Lulu?" She only turned her head in an uncooperative manner. "Didn' think so."

Her aunt's eyes briefly flashed again before the purple aura washed over her once more. The image of the middle Warner showed up in front of them and crossed his arms. "I jus' want to say: you three are very, _very_ lucky," she hissed, back to using Wakko's voice.

A hint of a victorious smile tugging at his lips, Yakko replied, "Not so tough with that cuff on, are ya?" Her glare turned into near daggers. Undeterred, he continued, his smile growing with each word. "By the way, I feel as though I should mention that the only ones who can take it off are the higher-ups." Another soft growl seethed through her throat, resulting in the biggest smirk.

Vixie looked to him with a pleading half-smile. "Please don't aggravate my aunt."

"Can't keep promises, kid. We were kinda created to do that," he remarked. "Anyway, vampy, I heard foxy call ya a lotta names. Do you want us to use one of 'em, or should we come up with somethin' else?"

"It's Luna to you," she snapped. "And who would _you_ be?"

"That's Yakko, Wakko and Dot," Vixie eagerly spoke up, pointing to each respective sibling. "Well, she has a really long name, but jus' call her Dot. Not Dottie, though, but anyway, they helped me find you!" she chirped. "So please be nice.."

"You sound like Daddy," the fake Wakko muttered. Upon finishing her sentence, she suddenly perked in realization, the last word acting as a trigger. "Wait." Her face transformed into that of worry. "Where is he?"

Vixie's features mirrored hers, with a hint of guilt. "I don' know."

Her aunt's then narrowed into that of sternness. "You ran off without him knowin'?!"

"No! I told him I was gonna go look for you. When I left him, we were at some set."

The elder heaved a sigh. "Great, now Pops is gonna be worried sick about us."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Vixie called out before she turned to the toons. "Sorry to ask for another big favor, but can you take us back so we can find our dad? Pleeeease?"

The Warners shared hesitant glances. Obviously they weren't so keen on their little friend (who was almost near _special_ friend territory) going off scot-free. True, she was virtually powerless with the restraint on, but evidently, she was still a threat.

They _could_ just decide to mallet her out of Warner Bros., but that wouldn't exactly be fair to the fox that they _did_ befriend. So what to do with her...?

Then an idea sparked in Yakko's head. She was a vampire just like him. Chances are she's been one way longer than he has. What if he could get some info out of her?

"Tell ya what," he started. "We don't mind helpin' ya out again.. _if_ you answer a few questions."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "So you're interrogatin' me?"

"See, when ya say it like that, 'interrogate' becomes such an ugly word."

"We prefer 'kindly asking'," Wakko added.

She released an irritated growl. Then she felt a tug on her tail before she looked down at her niece, who had coiled her own tail around hers. "To be fair, we do kinda owe them _something_," Vixie said.

Her brow raised incredulously. "Like _what_?"

"Helping me find you! Hello?!" she snarked back. "C'mon, Ti-ti, at least _try_ t' be nice…"

She scowled, but she could feel her defenses falling. Not only was she right, but Vixie's agreeable nature was a worthy opponent to fight against. That and she was using the puppy-dog eyes. Ugh. Didn't seem like she had much of a choice.

A pause followed before she groaned defeatedly. "...Fine."


	2. Explanations

**Alright, next chapter is here! Prepare for exposition, boys, girls, and those in-between! Quite a lot will be explained (again)… **

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Animaniacs does not belong to me; it belongs to Warner Bros. Entertainment. (But **_**my**_** characters do belong to me! ;) )**

Noticing that the scowl was practically plastered on the vampire's face, Yakko grew a smarmy, half-lidded expression. "Y'know, you shouldn't keep that long face. You're gonna end up getting wrinkles."

"Oh, forgive me if I ain't exactly in the best mood right now." Her borrowed voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"And why would that be?"

"'Cuz I'm freaking _starving_!" she practically screeched, gritting her teeth and balling her hands into fists as the white wings from her previous form flared out from her back. "And you all stopped me from eating."

Now Yakko glowered at her sternly. "Well, sor-_ry_, but our sister is _not_ on the menu. And neither is our brother."

"So don't even think about goin' for any of us!" Wakko finished.

Luna slightly raised an eyebrow. "As much as I'd like t' say I won't, I'd rather not lie t' you," she said, giving an indifferent shrug. Then an evil, toothy smile appeared on the fake Wakko's lips. "Your sister's blood is jus' too tasty for me t' ignore..."

Her hungry eyes couldn't help but wander over to her most-desired victim, who froze at the eye contact. The adrenaline was just _radiating_ so much from the girl that she practically oozed with sweetness. Such delicious blood touching her taste buds and flowing down her throat… She let out a low growl and saliva began to pool within her mouth.

Dot involuntarily shivered. Yet another vampire was after her blood. She cursed the author for making it so desirable.

Luna let out a sinister snicker at that. Her predatory mind now driven, she continued in a low tone, "Y'know, you should really calm down a bit. If you keep bein' scared like that, it's only gonna make me wanna feed on you even more.." Her eyes glowed a bright blue and she greedily licked her lips at the thought.

Vixie noticed her posture. She was all tensed up and had her hands in a way that implied that she was ready to attack. The fox sharply yanked on her tail with her own, earning a disgruntled growl and a small glare. Knowing that it wasn't a real threat, she didn't back down.

The Warner sister shook off her fear momentarily to glare at the imposter. "Well, you're not gonna be gettin' my blood anytime soon." She then took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger, gaining steam. "You don't have the strength to take on all of us!"

"You wanna bet on that?" her fake brother spat, baring her teeth in a snarl. She spread her wings in a threatening fashion and prepared to advance.

Vixie grabbed her tail once more, causing her to stop. "Auntie…" she warned. "No."

She groaned in displeasure and crossed her arms, murmuring, "Why're _you_ tellin' me what t' do?"

"Because you're being _dumb_," her niece retorted.

"_Vigila.._" the vampire whispered in a challenging tone.

"Luna," Vixie said likewise. "Come on."

She snorted stubbornly before she relented, sighing. She then extended a wing to her and covered her with it like a blanket, scooching ever so closer. After a brief period of silence, she glanced at the oldest Warner expectantly. "Well? You said you wanted to ask some questions, so what do you want?"

Yakko opened his mouth to ask the first question, but his brother beat him to the punch. "Can I see your fangs?" he asked. "Like, your real ones?"

Everyone looked at him oddly to which he only shrugged. "I'm curious."

His counterpart raised a somewhat amused eyebrow and, after a moment of contemplation, opened her mouth wide, revealing a pair of prominent canines on each jaw. The top pair were slightly larger than those of the Warners', but were about the same length, while the bottom pair were smaller overall.

Wakko tilted his head and frowned slightly. "I said your _real_ fangs."

"Those _are_ my real fangs, you idiot," Luna snapped, leering at him. "They jus' ain't big, luckily for you."

Disregarding the comment, he couldn't help but eye the bat-like wings on his own image. Curious, Wakko reached a hand before being swatted away by one of them. "Don't touch it," she warned before folding them onto her back, her eyes narrowed again fiercely. "My fangs may be small, but they can still hurtcha."

Dot couldn't help but roll her own eyes. "You can quit with the tough guy act, y'know."

She frowned, redirecting her glare. "Who's actin'? I'm not exactly lyin' about my fangs, girly." She raised her right fist. "I got claws, too!" She unsheathed them with a flex of her hand, but was visibly surprised to see the Warners' black claws instead of her normal whites. "You guys have claws..?" she asked herself. She then proceeded to examine them curiously. "Not bad.."

With a nudge from Vixie, the fake Wakko retracted her claws and folded her arms. "Besides, I don' exactly trust you considerin' the fact that you got this stupid collar on me."

Dot put up her hands in an unconcerned manner. "Hey, blame Ralph—we didn't do anything this time."

"Oh, so you know the one who _did_ put it on me?" Her tail repeatedly flicked in vexation. "That means you're still in cahoots with 'im an' everyone else in this studio."

"Well, listen, you're not really in any place to be fussy like that," Yakko reminded. "You can't do anything to us, so we're not gonna do anything to you. Deal?"

She kept her dirty look at him for a moment before it softened as she averted her eyes. She took another moment to contemplate before she eventually sighed. "Yeah, yeah.." Immediately afterward, however, she lifted her head up to give him another quick glare. "But don't even try nothin'! I can assure you that I am _not _defenseless. After all..." She then smirked at him defiantly. "...I _do_ still have some of my powers." She waved a hand over herself. "As you can see."

"Yeah, that's definitely odd, to say the least," he remarked, putting his hand to his chin in thought. He then leaned down to the fake Warner's foot to inspect the toon-proof cuff.

Dot peeked over Wakko's protective shoulder. "Does that mean it's defective?" Her voice was laced with disappointment.

"Doesn't look like it," the eldest replied. The restraint did indeed look like any other cuff, no scratches or anything.

"Well, apparently, it's defective enough that I have t' keep usin' this form," Luna muttered.

"So why are you?" the Warner sister asked. "Couldn't you have just shapeshifted into somethin' else other than my brother?"

"I _didn'_ shapeshift int' ya brother," she said pointedly.

"Huh?" all three Warners asked.

"She's using an illusion to look like Wakko," Vixie clarified before suddenly lighting up. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, lemme show you!" She crouched down before jumping in the air, doing a backflip. As she did, her brown eyes glowed and her body glowed purple. Her form began to shift and as she landed, she was an exact copy of Dot. The 'Warner sister' then struck a finishing pose. "Ta-da!" She now spoke with Dot's voice.

The Warners perked up in surprise; she was indeed a completely accurate clone of her. Breaking the silence, Wakko snickered. "Oh, heaven forbid, a _second_ Dottie." Of course, his sister punched in the arm immediately afterward.

Her copycat giggled. "Yeah, we can shapeshift into our own forms, but if we wanna impersonate someone, we don't physically turn into them."

The middle sibling cocked his head to the side, his tongue poking out. "But why'd ya turn int' _me_? I mean, it's faboo," he briefly complimented, smiling, "but why?"

She shrugged. "I saw you runnin' around, so you were my disguise. Plus, I can't really talk as properly as I want to in the form that I'm in right now."

"But foxy can," Yakko pointed out. "Shouldn't you be the same as her?"

"Remember what I said earlier?" Vixie asked. "I said that this wasn't my true form." She gestured to her aunt. "And she doesn't normally look like a black fox, either. We're really more human than this. Anyway, the point is that we have to learn how to physically talk in any different form we take."

"An' she got the hang of it quicker than I did," Luna added. "I would be speakin' to ya via telepathy, but I can't exactly do that now…"

Yakko's brow furrowed in thought. "And those illusions are all you have, huh?" She turned away from him, her defiant silence giving him his answer. "So that fire that you shot at us was an illusion too.."

The fake Dot nodded. "It's our foxfire. We call it that 'cuz there's a family legend that we inherited our powers from a kitsune."

His eyebrow turned quizzical. "Isn't that one of them demon foxes with nine tails?"

"That's a _kyuubi_, get it right," Luna spoke up. "Though it wouldn't be too far-fetched since I'm technically a 'demonic creature'," she air-quoted. "but whatever."

He frowned slightly. "Vampires are demons?"

She shrugged. "Vampires are technically a _type_ of demon," she said. "That's what I was always taught, anyway."

_Great, so I'm a demon now, too. Hades, better make room for me._

The real Warner sister held up an interjecting finger. "Uh.. not to interrupt this lovely conversation about unholy creatures of the night, but.." She peered at Vixie. "do ya mind if ya switch back, please?" She found it to be super awkward talking to herself like this. (She also didn't notice the small glare that her fake brother gave her.)

Her counterpart apologetically smiled. "Oh, sorry." Her eyes briefly flashed her natural brown color, and the purple aura shimmered at her head, traveling down to her feet. As the aura disappeared, the original form of the fox returned. "But back t' the foxfire. You guys didn't feel the burn for long, right?" she asked, concerned.

It was true. He found it weird how he felt such a strong, but real, pain for only a few seconds. "No.." Yakko answered slowly. "But it still hurt." His brother bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"That's the whole point of an illusion," the disguised vampire said. "Duh." Her lips turned upward into a proud smirk as she looked to her niece surreptitiously. "Ya hear that, Vix? Sounds like my foxfire's gotten better."

She smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh, not the time, Ti-ti."

She rolled her eyes amusedly before facing the toons again. "I wasn' tryin' t' really hurt you, though. Really." Her tone (and expression) was slightly downcast, but genuine.

"Got a funny way of showin' it," Dot dryly commented.

"I don' think straight when I'm hungry, okay?!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, wings flaring open again before she quickly calmed herself down with a sigh. "I jus' wanted t' stall you long enough so I could feed."

Despite himself, Yakko could feel his sympathy for her grow. Her quiet tone made her sound so defeated. Remembering his own plight turned a bit of his sympathy into empathy. "You need to feed _that_ badly, huh?" he asked luringly.

"What part of 'starving' do you not understand?" she quickly snapped. Almost as if on cue, a tiny rumble was heard, causing her to wince and hold her stomach. After letting the pain settle, she released a shaky sigh. "Let me tell ya somethin'," she began softly. "A vampire's hunger is so much more different from a mortal's. It's like a constantly consuming void that only blood can satisfy. An' the longer you go without it, the more deranged you become."

Before she could continue, the rumble transformed into a louder growl, eliciting a whine from her mouth. Within a couple seconds, she could feel her body eating away at itself and she collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and began to whimper, immediately inciting worry from her niece. She could feel it from the moment the hunger pang started; her ability to keep up the illusion was fading fast. Sure enough, the purple aura washed away the Warner disguise, leaving the black fox to lie on the floor in pain, breathing heavily in-between whimpers, causing her niece to come to her side and nuzzle her cheek.

Despite the hostility, the siblings couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the vampire. The image of the middle Warner in pain was hard to see for any of them, but it was harder for Yakko. It was an all too familiar sight.

"..Auntie," the golden vixen softly called out. "I know you wouldn' like it, but you _could_ feed on—"

Immediately, the vampire sharply barked out what sounded like a "no" and shook her head. "But you need it!" Vixie argued.

Yakko froze. Now it was _very_ familiar, almost unsettlingly so.

Luna continued to shake her head, letting out protesting murmurs. Weakly, she assumed her Wakko disguise again. "I'd never feed on you. Ever." A hint of a smirk appeared on her lips. "'Sides, you never smelled that appetizing to me."

Her niece looked unconvinced. She tiredly raised a hand and caressed her face. "Look, kiddo. I can last for at least another couple hours. If I _really_ need to, then I will."

A moment of silence passed between aunt and niece before Vixie let out a conceding whine as she nuzzled her once more, allowing a serene, fanged smile to come to the fake Wakko's face. Oh, what would she do without her?

Her true counterpart had been watching with pity. He peered at his siblings. "Maybe we _should_ feed her..?" he asked quietly.

"Wakko!" his sister exclaimed in a protesting tone.

"Look at 'er!" he hissed, gesturing to the vampire. "She's in pain! There's gotta be _somethin'_ we could do!"

Exhaustedly, her ear flicked in his direction and she looked at him with a half-lidded expression. "Sure, mind lettin' me feed on your sister?"

He slowly glanced at Dot, who proceeded to jab an elbow into him for even considering the thought.

She shrugged as much as her tired body allowed her. "Worth a shot." She broke away from her embrace with Vixie and turned her attention back to the Warners. "But.. do you happen to have an orange with ya?"

The true middle Warner took out said fruit out of his hammerspace. Not exactly caring to know how he seemingly pulled it out of thin air, she gladly accepted it before her face dropped a bit. "Can you peel it?" she asked meekly.

He did so and gave it back to her. "Thank you." She then proceeded to sink her pointed teeth into the fruit as she began to chew on it whole. Seeing the toons' confused expressions in the corner of her eye, she paused and gave them a level stare. "If you don' wan' me t' feed on your sister, then this is the best thing that's gonna stop me from doin' it."

Gah, she wanted to eat her so badly. She was _right there_…! But yet, she wasn't allowed to indulge herself. Oh, how cruel it was to be taunted like this.

"Well, tough luck!" Dot bit back. "Let's get one thing straight here. There's only one vampire in the world that can feed on me and it's not you!"

"Would it happen to be your big brother here?"

The siblings visibly became more rigid, their eyes shrinking in surprise. She smirked at their reactions. "So I was right. You're a vampire too."

"How'd you know?" Wakko asked without thinking, earning an annoyed glare from Dot.

"Every supernatural creature has a certain type a' aura," she explained. "An' I've been feelin' somethin' for a while now. But for some reason, it don't seem like much from you."

Yakko remained silent before he scratched the back of his head. "..Might be 'cause I've only been one for about a month."

Luna's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Really?" she said, slowly standing back up. "Lemme see your fangs."

At that, she noticed his immediate, hesitant reaction. He had stiffened slightly and glanced at his siblings as if asking for reassurance. She held up a hand, shaking her head. "Never mind, actually. I can tell you're not comfortable with that. I get it. S' interestin', though." She flapped her wings and hovered in the air, observing him every which way. "I never met a turned vampire before."

The vampiric Warner couldn't help but quirk an amused eyebrow. "So judgin' by your reaction, I'm gonna assume you're _not_ the one who did this to me."

Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise before she landed back on the ground. "Turned you? Oh, no. I ain't got the venom in my fangs to convert ya." She pointed to said fangs to demonstrate. "I'd never want t' do that t' anyone, anyway."

"What, you actually have morals?" Dot asked sarcastically.

She almost immediately regretted it when the vampire gave her a glare. "Yes," she hissed again. "I do." She didn't like where that comment was going. "Listen, I dunno what you think, but lemme get one thing straight: not all vampires are evil. We're jus' tryin' to survive," she said in a stressed tone before turning to the oldest. "You realize that now, don't you?"

He shifted uneasily. "Yeah.. it's not pleasant."

She gave a pointed nod. "Exactly. An' I know better than anyone here that bein' a vampire ain't the best thing in the world."

"Is it the whole blood drinkin' thing?"

"Oh, no, the blood _is_ one of the best parts," she happily said. "I mean, yeah, it kinda sucks that I'm dependent on it, but at least it's delicious." She briefly smiled blissfully. In the back of his head, Yakko almost shared her sentiment.

But the smile quickly dropped into seriousness. "But no. It's all the fear an' suspicion you get." She glanced, lightly gesturing at them with a raised eyebrow. "Case in point."

The Warner sister put her hands to her hips in an annoyed manner. "You tried to eat me!"

"Because your blood was appealing to me and I'm starving," Luna retorted in a deadpan tone, rolling her eyes. How many times did she have to say that? She shook her head, dismissing it. "Whatever—not gonna argue 'bout that anymore. Point is, everyone thinks you're a threat, even though you're jus' tryin' t' live your life." Her serious features shifted into something more somber. "I mean.. the fear is fine when you _want_ people t' be scared, but other than that.." She sighed. "It sucks, man. An' when you're a halfling, it's even worse."

That one word made the Warners' heads tilt. _Halfling?_ Did that mean…?

"Wait a sec," Yakko started. "You're _half_ vampire?"

She shot him a tiny smirk. "Half-vampire, halfling, dhampir—take your pick because I am all of the above. Surprised?"

The possibility of a half-breed wasn't particularly a stretch, but the revelation still left him (and his siblings) stunned. "How? You can get turned into a half-vampire?"

"Nah, don't be silly," she answered, waving a hand. "You can only be born a half-vampire, like me. An' it's all thanks to a full-blooded vampire mother an' a fully mortal father."

Dot continued to keep a raised eyebrow as she shifted attention to Vixie. "Then what does that make you?"

She smiled, chirping, "I'm mortal! Well, if you wanna be technical, I'm one-fourth vampire..? I think..?" she trailed off, looking to Luna for confirmation, to which she nodded.

"Her mom was my sister and she was technically half vampire too, but she didn't need to feed on blood, so she was classified as a mortal," she clarified.

Yakko raised an eyebrow, a certain query on his mind. "Wait a minute, where's your sister then? Shouldn't she be around if foxy's her kid?"

"She's dead."

Those two words from the fake Warner's mouth practically put the toons into shock, or at least stunned silence. The way how she said something like that so coldly… About a _sibling_, no less.

Their expressions were enough to make the disguised fox feel some semblance of guilt. "Sorry, but that's how it is, an' I don't wanna talk about it."

The Warners frowned. They couldn't help but wonder, but they decided to not press on. They knew all too well about how devastating it would be to lose a sibling. "Right. Sorry," the eldest apologized.

Despite herself, she felt comforted at his genuine tone. "It's fine. You didn' know."

She had been looking away from everyone else when she felt a tear build up in her eyes. As she fluttered it away to the best of her ability, the speck of yellow from her niece's fur appeared in the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to see her gaze at her concernedly and another small smile appeared on her lips. "Besides.. I got this little annoyance to keep me company."

"Hey!" Vixie protested indignantly, though the smile on her face told that it was not genuine. "If you weren't weak enough, I would'a started bitin' on your ear for that."

Luna rolled her eyes. "As if you need a reason."

The golden kit made a fake snap at her aunt's face, to which she snapped back much more boldly before letting out a little hiss. The younger retaliated with a headbutt to her side, and Luna leaned her head to hers, touching foreheads as they playfully growled at each other.

Seeing their little horseplay caused the oldest Warner to grin. "So, Luna," he enunciated, getting her attention. "just so we're clear, let's recap what happened." She nodded, permitting him to continue. "You and foxy were on a tour of the lot with your old man, and you separated to go to the restroom. That's where our dear buddy Ralph got you with the cuff and you ran away into hiding. All the while, you're starving and haven't had anything to feed on, so you ended up attacking our sister. Did I miss anything?"

She paused for a moment to think before shaking her head. "Nope, that's how it went."

He smiled. "Then it seems like your story checks out. So foxy here _was_ tellin' the truth about you bein' a good person."

Vixie beamed. "I tolja! My auntie's the best!" She nuzzled against her side once more.

The disguised fox allowed a warm grin to appear on her face, almost blushing. "That's a bit too high of a pedestal for me, kiddo," she murmured.

Yakko's smile grew. "And my sibs and I _don't_ have to put you on the 'special friends' list?"

At that, Luna raised an eyebrow confusedly. She peered at her niece for an answer only for her to shrug her shoulders in equal cluelessness. "Sure…?"

"It's settled, then. Let's get that cuff off of you first."

"What?!" Dot objected. "Yakko, did you, by any chance, forget the fact that that vampire tried to _eat me_?!"

"No, sister sibling, I did not," he coolly replied, giving a half-lidded glance to the culprit, who only shrugged. "But she couldn't help it. _I_ couldn't help it, either. What makes her any different from me?"

He noticed a change to the look on her face, telling him that she knew he had a point, but she didn't want to admit it. "Besides, if we want her outta here faster, then it's best we help them out," he appeased.

The Warner sister visibly changed her tune and let a big grin spread on her muzzle. "Okay!"

"Thanks," Luna sarcastically drawled with a slight frown.

"Anytime," Yakko replied. "Now off, to Plotz's!"

**(Mid Page Break)**

_Plotz's office_

Plotz sat at his desk, attending to business, although not at as much ease as he wanted to be. _Great. I can't think straight when that vampire's still running around here. _He sighed. _This is not what this company needs right now… _

To anyone with any common sense, it was surprising just how much precaution the usually rude and callous CEO of Warner Bros. took after the vampire attack. He was one of the people from the _Animaniacs_ cast who was the most shook up about it other than the Warners. It almost seemed like he cared about those little annoyances.

"Hiya, Plotzy!"

He yelled, startled by the three uncomfortably familiar voices. _Speak of the devil, I suppose…_

He prepared to yell at them as usual, until he saw his audience. In front of his desk, he saw the Warners and two foxes. Upon further inspection, he saw the toon cuff around the black one's leg.

The CEO brightened up. "Oh, good, you've caught the vampire. Now we can get it out of here."

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Thad," Yakko warned, wagging his finger. "See, the thing is, little Luna here hadn't done anything wrong."

The stout man arched an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is she's _not_ the vampire that converted you?"

Wakko shook his head. "Nope. She was just on a tour of the lot with her niece and her dad."

"You don't hafta worry about her hurting anyone," Dot said. "She's actually not that bad; who knew?" The CEO was very surprised to hear the Warner sister at the vampire's defense, even if she didn't sound too happy about it.

"Long story short, I think we all overreacted," the eldest concluded. "So we think it'd be good if you could take off the cuff."

Plotz saw the look on Luna's face. She looked and constantly shifted around uncomfortably. He slightly cringed, thinking of the implications.

"Er, I suppose we _were_ being a bit too rash," he reasoned. _Plus, I really don't want any potential lawsuits knowing we essentially assaulted an innocent child. _"Very well."

He took out an electronic key from one of his drawers. He walked over to her and placed the key on the cuff. The cuff's creases glowed and the restraint made a confirmation-like sound, and he took it off.

Luna eagerly shook off her leg to release the pressure of the cuff. She smiled widely, slightly prancing around, before stretching her body every which way.

"_Oy, finally! That thing was starting to hurt."_

Everyone in the room (sans Vixie) jumped at the voice, especially Plotz. The Warners heard the same voice that came out of her mouth, but it was much more clearer than before. Now, they also noted the more tomboyish tone compared to her niece's.

She took notice of everyone's reaction, chuckling at Plotz's. _"Guess that means my powers are back,"_ she remarked.

"Apologies about this entire incident," the stout man said curtly. "You are free to go, young lady—" He stopped himself. "Oh, right, there's still the matter of your father. Not to worry; he contacted one of the personnel in charge of your tour and has been waiting here since." He headed towards the door. "I'll get him here so you can be on your way," he said, before exiting the room.

A brief pause followed before the eldest sibling perked up in realization. "Wait.. whose dad is he?"

"Both of ours," Vixie answered.

"But you two are aunt and niece."

"_Uh-huh."_ "Yeah." they replied.

"How does that work?"

At that moment, Plotz came back into the room with another male, saying "Right this way, Mr. Zen, sir.". He was a green, anthropomorphic hedgehog with purple eyes and tan skin. His attire consisted of a dark purple vest, black fingerless gloves, and stylized two-tone blue shoes with black tongues. He immediately saw the two foxes and broke out into a smile.

Both of the foxes visibly perked up. _"Daddy!"_ "Daddy!" they yipped happily. They quickly ran over to him and literally climbed up him like a skyscraper, both taking their seats on either of his shoulders as they nuzzled against him.

"Girls!" he exclaimed. His voice was somewhat fruity; he was clearly an adult, but he still sounded quite young. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The vampiric fox looked back to the Warners. _"Adopted," _she quickly explained.

"Moony, did you end up getting into trouble again?" He asked, turning to Luna.

"_Hey, it wasn' my fault!"_ she defended herself. _"The studio thought I was dangerous for some reason, so they jus' slapped a collar on me that couldn' let me use my powers!"_

At that, her father glanced at the CEO. Plotz felt himself shrink a little and laughed nervously at the green hedgehog's level glare.

"Oh, Daddy, it's okay," Vixie assured. "We met these guys and they convinced him that Luna's not bad." She indicated to the siblings.

The green hedgehog slightly raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Is that so?" He warmly smiled at the ones she gestured to. "Then in that case, thanks, kiddos." The Warners smiled back.

He then narrowed his gaze at Plotz and crossed his arms. "And as for _you_, sir," he stressed. "I suppose I'll let it slide and give a benefit of the doubt." He then turned around and started walking to the door. "Alright, girls, let's go home," he sighed.

Luna turned her head around and flashed a genuine smile at the Warners. _"Thanks for everything."_ Her smile then turned mischievous. _"See ya around."_

Vixie waved to them. "Bye!" And with that, the family left the room.

A quick silence passed as the siblings had a small moment of reflection at what had occurred. Afterward, Yakko pulled his siblings into a huddle with a knowing smile. "Well, sibs, now that that's outta the way, I think we should prepare for tonight."

**Ahh, that was better. Yeah, Luna's not always the easiest person to get along with, but just wait 'til ya get to know her. :) **

**But we're not done yet! Until next time! ;)**


End file.
